New Allies and Beginnings
by raptor123
Summary: Takes off when Ichigo faces Ulquiorra. The young teen will go down a journey that will both give him new allies and new enemies. Who you ask? Well you will have to reead and find out. Summary Sucks! I know.


New Allies and Beginnings

Ichigo had fought Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, with everything he had and it seemed that after he had assumed his hollow mask that he could win. He was mistaken, however, as Ulquiorra assumed his resurrection form, segunda Etapa, his new form gave him fur on his arms and lower half along with black demon like wings and tail.

After that everything changed as Ulquiorra beat Ichigo without almost any effort, he had even broken Ichigo's mask by simply grasping his face right before slamming him into a pillar. Orihime could do nothing as she watched in horror as her loved one suffered to protect her, while she did nothing in return.

Tears came to her eyes as she came to a sorrow filled conclusion: she was weak. Every cut Ichigo took seemed to cut her heart, every gasp of pain made her flinch, and every drop of blood made her soul twist in agony.

'Kurosaki-kun, I'm so sorry,' she thought as she let her head drop in shame at her weakness.

Ichigo tried to fight back, he tried to retaliate, but the Espada seemingly just shrugged off his attacks until at one point decided that enough was enough as he flash-stepped in front of Ichigo before wrapping his tail tightly around the teen's neck before blowing a hole through his chest with a cero.

Ichigo's eyes became lifeless and dull as the light within extinguished. Ulquiorra, seeing this, unwrapped his tail, letting the youth plummet to the sand below before he was caught my Orihime's Santen Kesshun as it lowered him to the ground before she ran over and tried to heal him. Her efforts where in vain as the hole didn't recede.

At that moment Uryu tried to hit the resurrected Espada with his arrows but failed miserably as the Espada was too quick for one moment he was in front of Uryu and the next he was behind him where he blasted Uryu in the back with a small cero, not enough to kill him but enough to singe his clothes.

Uryu became desperate; he at least needed to cut the guy to at least know he could do _some _damage! He took one of the swords that he kept on him off his belt as he foolishly charged at the 4th Espada. He didn't even get to touch him as Ulquiorra flash-stepped behind him once again before kicking the Quincy in the ribs, making him fly and hit a large rock back first.

Orihime was in tears now as she saw that her last ability had no effect on the hole in Ichigo's being. In her anguish she began to call out to him. Just to hear him breathe again. Just to see him move again. Just to see him alive again.

Xxxxxxx

The Captains felt a large amount of reiatsu disappear and their souls felt hollow as that very reiatsu held a certain resemblance before their minds came to a startling realization.

'Ichigo!'

Xxxxxxx

Ichigo was surrounded by darkness, his eyes staring off into nothing, his body just floating in nothingness. Then they scenery changed to that of his inner world as his hollow side stood over him a look of disappointment and disgust on his face.

"_**Your pathetic King," Hichigo said with a sneer on his face," and to think I was defeated by you."**_

"What did you suspect?" Ichigo asked fury and anger in his voice," I gave it everything I had and he brushed it off as if it was nothing!"

Hichigo's face didn't change_**," What is it you want?" He asked simply, his arms crossed.**_

Ichigo only said one word," Power."

_**Hichigo's trademark smile came to face, revealing pitch black teeth," and the power to what?"**_

"The power to protect," Ichigo said as his hands balled into fists," The power to destroy any who threatened the ones I want to protect!"

"_**And where do you plan to get this power from?"**_

Ichigo leveled his gaze on his hollow side," I will get the power from you," He said eyes narrowing fiercely, making Hichigo blink in surprise.

"_**And why would I grace You with My power?" The hollow challenged and Ichigo sat up, his gaze never leaving the pale being.**_

"Because," Ichigo growled as the white of his eyes became black and his pupils a bright yellow," I am your fucking king and you, you pale piece of shit are my horse!" Hichigo looked at his other with shock before his grin returned full force.

"_**Fine, I'll give you my power on one condition," He held up one finger.**_

"What is it?" Ichigo asked with no hesitation once so ever.

"_**In order for me to give you my power to control completely you must accept me as a part of you."**_

Ichigo considered this, he already knew that the hollow was a part of him; he just didn't want to either admit it or acknowledge it but now he had to. For it would give him more than enough power to protect his loved ones and crush those who tried, the only unknown downfall of that was he didn't know how it would affect him. It could change him. Corrupt him.

He had made his decision.

He looked at Hichigo, his eyes firm and hard as he spoke," I accept."

_**Hichigo's smile grew impossibly wider," Then let's begin my liege."**_

And that's when the changes began to happen.

Xxxxxxx

Orihime and Uryu watched in shock as Ichigo got to his feet, the hole still in his chest; his hair grew into a mane as black with red outlined reiatsu covered his body before expelling and leaving a menacing form standing in its wake. Orihime looked in fear at the being that stood above her, its horned hollow mask with red tribal markings running through the eyes, and over the neck and chest who glared at the stunned Ulquiorra with its power filled yellow eyes.

Overcoming his shock Ulquiorra spoke," Who are you?"

The hollowfied form of Ichigo replied by summoning its sword to its hand before releasing a ferocious hollowfied roar as his reiatsu whipped outward.

"I see you can't understand me," Ulquiorra said as flared his wings out," then I'll have to resort back to the basics." The Espada raised a finger as a green cero charged there but was surprised when he saw Ichigo charge a red one between his horns.

They both released at the same time, their attacks clashed with an explosion of sand and fire as both attacks exploded, not having enough energy to overpower the other.

Trying to keep his opponent within his sights Ulquiorra took to the air as he looked down for the hollowfied human, only to see him appear behind him as he charged another cero.

"Enough," Ulquiorra said as he charged one and fired, the result ended the same way as the first. Ulquiorra accounted for that but what he didn't account for was when the hollow appeared behind him again before grabbing his left wing and slicing it along with his left arm off.

The hollow roared in glee as it had spilled its opponent's blood; its roar was loud and powerful, letting others know that a superior predator had arrived and that none would survive if they challenged its rule. The roaring fire and smoke behind it giving it an image of a demon from the darkest pits of hell.

Xxxxxxx

Tia Harribel and Fraccion felt the tremendous spike of reiatsu with the three weaker women falling to their knees and struggling to breath as Tia, the 3rd Espada, stood unaffected as she watched the small flare of flames flicker in the distance as the smoke rose higher into the air.

Unlike her counterparts who were shocked and afraid of the massive amount of power she was engrossed by it. She wanted to be near it. She wanted to experience that very power to its full potential.

She trembled in desire but her Fraccion took it as fear," Mistress Harribel, surely this power is nothing compared to yours," Apacci said as she looked at her mistress in concern.

Harribel looked at her fellow Arrancar with a half-lidded eye," It is of none of your concern." Her tone was firm and assertive as she turned her attention back to the battle, her eyes filled with not calmness but with desire. Desire for this powerful being.

'Whoever you are enjoy your battle to the fullest and show the weaklings who is the most powerful and when you're done, come and claim your prize.' She thought as she sat down crossed-legged on the perch they were on. As she waited for her 'Master' to come claim her.


End file.
